Trailer Talk
by SUPER AMAZING
Summary: Edward meets Bella for an arrangement that doesn't need words. Hardcore lemons.


**So I'm reuploading this story, I fixed a few grammar and spelling mistake and everything should be okey dokey now.**

**Disclaimer: I ****do not own Twilight, I do not claim to be Stephanie Meyer. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

I watched Bella in the mirror as she applied some final lashings of mascara to her already extravagant make up. Very unlike her usual girl next door look, but well, we were in the circus, things needed to be over the top. She stood up, readjusting her pink lycra skirt over her glittery, purple leotard.

She turned to me, "do I look all right?"

"You look very sexy" I replied, my tone velvety.

"Of course you'd say that" she said, seemingly oblivious to my seduction attempts.

I didn't reply, I just smirked at her and grabbed her ass as she walked out of her trailer passed me. She feigned a shocked expression before winking at me and whispering, "save it for later"

Not quite oblivious then.

She disappeared inside the big top tent and I heard a rousing chorus of _oh's_ and _ah's_ as her act began and I could only wonder what thoughts were running through every teenage male present in the tent as her nimble body moved.

I went to my own trailer and began rummaging through my costume wardrobe, many not so innocent thoughts running through my mind.

I pulled on a red vest with loose black linen trousers, for my act I need room to manoeuvre in my costume. And although the vest was heavily embroidered and embellished and the ends of my pants glistened with sequins as I walked, they allowed me flexibility. I was an acrobat. My partner Emmett threw knives in a synchronised routine and I somersaulted in between them. We also did the usual, rings, tight rope. All the classics the viewers loved.

Bella was an acrobatic sword swallower and fire breather, she balanced on narrow beams as audiences watched. She was also my fuck buddy.

Relationships between performers, although not banned, was frowned upon by the circus owners. Because if things ended badly you were stuck with that person until the tour ended, and if you were supposed to be catching them from a fifty foot drop and your mind was even slightly unfocused you could kill someone. So our relationship was purely physical. Our job didn't allow us to be in one place long enough to form any kind of loving relationships with other people, but we still had needs. Need which would go unsatisfied otherwise. There's only so much of your own hand you can take.

You'd imagine sword swallowers would give great blowjobs. And you'd be right. She had an amazing gag reflex, and was used to having long, hard object in her mouth, Pardon the pun.

My dirty thoughts continued until it was my turn to perform. And that night when my act was finished I returned to my trailer, changed into a black vest and black cotton sweat pants before seeking out Bella.

I found her leaning by her own trailer, dressed in a blue cropped top and tiny denim shorts, almost all of her toned body exposed, except the parts I wanted to see most. All I wanted to do was push those shorts to her ankles and fuck her as hard as humanely possible. She glanced up at me and smirked as if she knew what I was thinking.

"Good show?" I asked.

"Yes"

Her short answer let me know she wasn't in the mood for talking. But the shape of her quickly hardening nipples through her tight top let me know she was in the mood for something else. I stepped closer to her, my hand went to her exposed waist, my thumb rubbing circles on her warm skin.

"I haven't seen these shorts before" I breathed on her, my free hand running over he denim clad ass.

Her head rolled back, "I know, they're new"

"They look good on you"

"I thought you'd say that"

Her hands went under my shirt, running across my back and abs as I lowered my lips to hers. I ran my tongue along her lower lip, seeking entrance. She obliged, opening her mouth and allowing my soft tongue to delve in to meet hers. Her tongue grazed the roof of my mouth as I pushed my hands under her short top, massaging her breasts roughly, my thumbs rubbing circles on her nipples. She groaned into my mouth and thrust her chest into my hands. I could feel her fingertips dancing across my stomach and down to the elastic of my pants and into my boxers. My cock was rock hard by now and swelled even further under her touch. She grasped my length and began stroking me slowly, I groaned and rolled my hips, squeezing her breasts as I did so.

I moved my mouth from her lips to her neck, her head went back and her eyes fluttered closed as I slowly sucked her soft skin. One of my hands left her breats, travelling over her stomach to pop the button of her shorts. I was pleased to see she wasn't wearing any panties. I cupped her heat and rubbed the palm of my hand against her, she moaned and the pace that she was pumping my cock at quickened. I slid one finger into her, feeling her hot, wet folds. She spread her legs, allowing me easier access. I added another finger and began thrusting them into her, matching her pace.

My fingers curled inside her as I could feel my orgasm building, but I didn't want this to be over yet. Using all of my will power I managed to move her hand from me. Bella shot me a confused, almost hurt look.

I smiled reassuringly at her, "Can't cum yet, I'm not finished with you"

I removed my hand from her hot centre and slid to my knees in front of her, pulling her shorts with me as I went. I kissed her wiry curls before slowly dragging my tongue through her folds, I moaned and the vibrations ran through her. She tasted as delicious as always. I pushed my tongue into her hot hole, savouring the concentration of her smell and taste that gathered there. I inserted two fingers into her as I sucked on her clit. Her hands tangled in my hair as she clenched around my fingers. I added a third, stretching her, preparing her for what was coming.

"Edward, now, please . . I need you inside me" she moaned from above me.

I kissed her wetness once more getting to my feet in front of her, pressing our bodies together I licked her neck, "What do you want inside you" I teased.

"This" she squeezed my clothed cock.

I groaned and pushed down my pants and boxers. I once again inwardly thanked Bella for being an acrobat as she lifted one of her legs and hooked it over my shoulder. I rubbed my cock against her now dripping pussy before she guided me into her, her fingers touching her own wetness as she did so. I pressed into her as far as I possibly could. She moaned and I pulled out until barely the tip was inside her before plunging back in again. Her arms wrapped around my neck as I thrust into her time after time.

Then suddenly I stopped. Bella looked confused as I removed her leg from my shoulder, until I lift her by her ass, pressing her back to the cool wall of the trailer. Her legs wrapped around my waist as I shoved my cock back inside her again, resuming our previous pace. I sucked on one of her nipples as I fucked her harder, she pressed my head further to her, her hands tangled in my hair once more.

"Come inside me Edward" she moaned.

I nodded, throwing my head back as I felt my climax building, "I will"

She ground her hips faster against mine, I could feel her clenching around me. if possible my cock grew inside her as the familiar feeling in my lower regions bubbled.

Bella moaned loudly as her orgasm ripped through her body, I thrust faster and harder into her until my I exploded inside her, I felt her clench again as a second climax ran through her. My hot cum poured into her, filling every crevice inside her. I slid out of her gently, placing her on the ground once more before falling to my knees again. I licked her clean, her salty release mingled with my own in the most delicious way possible.

When the last residue of taste was gone from her I got to my feet again, pulling up her shorts and buttoning them before pulling up my own.

"Thank you Bells" I said, kissing her cheek.

"Any time Edward"

We returned to her trailer and watched a movie off her laptop, she sat in my lap the entire time and arms were wrapped around her.

As much as I tried to tell myself we were fuck buddies and nothing more moments like this really made me want to think otherwise.

* * *

****

REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
